


The peru job (aftermath).

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, charlie is envious, sam is your mentore, sully is here no need to fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Sam is your Mentore. Sam takes you to London to stay at Charlie's place for a few weeks as he researches something else for you two to go work on. Charlie is interested In you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you are a novice treasure hunter and Samuel drake is your Mentore. on this trip you two stay at Charlie's place in London. Charlie takes a liking to you which Sam doesn't approve of.......at first.

**The Peru Job (Aftermath).**

 

**London 21:30pm Thursday night.**

Charlie opens his apartment door dressed in dark  jeans and a grey shirt, you can see his well developed muscles in his arms flex  as he shuts the door behind you and Sam as ye enter his apartment.

"Well hello, Darling......" he says addressing you, Sam's protégé. 

She eyes him warily wondering if he's on something while Sam looks up towards the ceiling and just sighs.

"We just got here Charlie......can you not ?" 

Sam has placed his and yours duffle bags on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Charlie smirks.

"Sorry......but she's cute. couldn't help meself mate".

Charlie shrugs his shoulders and winks at you.

"Mind if I smoke ?"

"Nah go ahead. just uhh up on the balcony if ye don't mind I painted fresh paint in the kitchen last night and it's still drying , yeah "

"Oh yeah sure"

Sam walks out onto the balcony and his protégé follows.

 He's looking up at the night sky with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he talks.

"So you're working for Sam huh ? how did that happen ?"

"Well he uhh ...offered me an apprenticeship of sorts I suppose"

"Really ? what kinda job did ya have before that then?"

"I was working in a pound store"

Sam swears and looks down through the wooden boards beneath him.

"I dropped my damn cigarette".

"Was that your last one ?"

He nods.

"Hold on. I got you some at the airport"

You dash back into the apartment to your duffle bag. you rummage around until you find them.

You hand him a pack of 200. 20packs of 10s. 

He makes a noise of contentment.

"Where would I be without you ?"

"You'd be dying for a smoke ? or still lost in that temple back in Peru ? or dead ?"

"Ok, I get it, I get it..... you're a lifesaver kid and I thank you" he says inclining his head before snapping open the pack and retrieving a fresh pack of smokes.

Charlie watches her as she walks back inside his apartment.

"It's so bloody cold here" 

Charlie nods before following you back inside.

Sam hands her his signature denim jacket knowing damn well it's his fault her winter jacket is still all the way back in that pit of death in that temple back in Peru.

You put it on, Sam goes back out onto the balcony to smoke shaking his head at Charlie before he does.

"Remember what my favourite fruit is ?" Sam shouts back in to her.

"Yeah it's Nate's favourite too if I remember" 

Sam smirks before he lights his cigarette. 

He's reminding her of a safe word to call out in case she feels uncomfortable around Charlie , Nate does the exact same thing for her.

Charlie offers you to sit down and you do.

You yawn and Charlie grins.

"Long flight back with Sully ?"

"Yeah. caught the tail end of a storm too"

He inhales sharply.

"Sounds exhausting"

You nod.

Sam comes back in with a relaxed air about him.

He sits himself down on the couch on your left side with Charlie seated on your right side.

"Ahh, that was a relief"

"I bet it was" you say as you pull his jacket tighter around yourself.

"Ya still cold , kid ?"

"Yupp"

He (Sam) wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you close to warm you up.

Charlie looks on enviously and Sam sticks his tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah , real mature" Charlie mutters before getting out his phone to check the time.

He puts his phone back in the ass pocket of his jeans.

"Right guys, I'm off in 10 minutes for a job , need anything before I go ?"

"Uhh yeah. what's the number for that fish and chip shop, the one with the really tasty garlic sauce ?"

"It's on the blue flyer up there on the fridge" he says as he dons his black leather jacket.

"Thanks Charlie"

"No problem mate. I'll see you both later. Sam , Darling "

Charlie winks at you before he leaves and Sam gets out his phone.

He looks at the flyer and dials the number he orders for you both knowing what you like to eat.

It arrives 45 minutes later.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - Research.

**Chapter Two - Research.**

 

You're slumped over Sam's lap practically dead to the world with him carding his fingers through your hair.

it's three pm in the afternoon and you've been researching since two am, add that to your jet lag and you were bound to fall asleep.

Charlie walks in the door with a duffle bag.

he'd gone grocery shopping.

Sam is reading through an old journal he'd "borrowed" from a eccentric old man.

he'll return it once he's done with it.

"is she alright ?" he asks eyeing you with concern.

"hmmm ?"

"the kid. Is she alright ?" Charlie asks as he packs away his groceries into the fridge, the freezer and the pantry in his well organized kitchen.

"yeah. I think the jet lag has caught up with her that coupled with the fact we've been researching since two am so yeah she crashed" he says as he continues to card his fingers through your hair yawning into his free hand.

"d'ya think she'd be better off in the guest room on a bed ?...."

"you mean instead of me ?" Sam's eyes flash dangerously for a second before he schools his features.

he smirks.

"Charlie, this ain't my first time being her human pillow and I guarantee you if I wake her now or you do we will be murdered  efficiently with her eyes still closed. kid likes her sleep. ya get me ?"

Charlie laughs lowly.

"you scared of her ?"

"course I am. I've seen what she's capable of"

"alright. don't wake her up , got it. scary when she's angry"

Charlie takes off his jacket and puts it on the back of a nearby armchair. he sits down on it yawning quietly.

"so your job last night...any problems ?" Sam asks closing the journal and putting it on the armrest to his left side.

"nah. bloke paid me in full. delighted I thought I might have problems with him, his missus didn't want me working for them in the first place. said I wasn't to be trusted didn't like the way I looked or talked. total snob".

"sounds like a bitch if ya ask me"

"oh don't mate. last one to say sumthin' like that ended up with a bullet graze and it wasn't the husband that did it"

"sounds like she has a bit of a temper"

"she does"

"bet you could write a book about all the crazy shit she'd done in front of you guys huh ?"

"oh mate , you have no idea....no idea"

Charlie stretches his arms over his head and they hear a few pops and cracks. 

you turn your head in Sam's lap still asleep and he continues to card his fingers through your hair.

Charlie watches this and is wondering if there is something going on between you two but he doesn't ask.

there isn't of course.

Sam is just extremely protective of you.

he's your Mentore.

  he's been training you up as an apprentice treasure hunter since you were 17 years old.

he's scared away a lotta guys over the years as has Nate.

they both know that you aren't that happy being hit upon , pursued whatever you wanna call it you aren't happy over it so they decided to help out a little bit.

they set up a code word with you to make sure you're okay.

it's usually a type of food.

recently it was changed to the word MANGO.

a favourite fruit apparently.

Charlie's phone goes off in his jacket pocket. he scrambles to get it before you wake up.

you wake up as he drops his phone cursing as he fumbles to pick it up.

you look grumpy, Sam finds it hilarious.

"ughhh how long was I out for ?"

"roughly an hour. you wanna go upstairs get a proper nap ?"

"no point. I won't be able to sleep properly unless it's night"

"fair enough.  whatcha wanna do then ?"

"research and then maybe something to eat"

Sam helps your sleep addled form to sit up properly.

"there we go."

he ruffles your short hair affectionately.

"quit it !"

"never. hahaha"

Charlie is upstairs in his bedroom taking his phone call.

he runs a hand over his head in annoyance.

it's his latest employer asking him if he'd like another job from him.

he knows this is a bad idea.

he refuses to take it saying he has a family matter to attend to, something urgent.

the man accepts this reply but Charlie just knows his wife is behind this .

she's up to something and he wants nothing to do with her.

 the man says goodbye and hangs up on Charlie.

Charlie throws his phone onto his desk and falls face down onto his made up bed.

he sighs in annoyance.

"why do I always get the mental cases ?"

 

Sam is still downstairs with you working on your next expedition project.

you're both sitting close to each other with Sam passing you the journal for you to look up something every once in a while.

Sam gets a text.

he checks it.

"it's Nate, he wants to know how you're doing ? sheesh don't worry about me at all baby brother"

you laugh.

"maybe he's worried, thinks you've finally got me killed"

"hey. that's not funny. if you got killed I'd lose it kid".

"oh uhh...sorry. it's just you never seem that worried when we get chased or shot at I just figured you wouldn't mind me cracking jokes seeing as you do the same thing"

"relax kid. but it's different for me. I'm used to this insanity ok ? I just worry about ya seems Nate does too "

"what is it I always tell you ? you always gotta be scared ..why coz if ya get comfortable you get shot or...dead".

"I know. and I promise I won't let my guard down ok ?"

"good. for a moment there you were starting to scare this old man"

"you're not that old. "

"I'm not ? " he asks sounding surprised.

"no"

he wraps his arms around you squeezing you a little.

"aww she cares about me....."

"oh shut up"

"nuh uhh. not gonna happen"

"where's Sully when ya need him ?" you growl out and Sam's laugh bursts forth again.

"oh kid you're breaking my heart. Sully would be on my side a know"

" I don't know. he might wanna side with me"

"fine. bonding time over. let's research then"

he lets go of you and smirks when Charlie descends the stairs frowning when he sees you in Sam's embrace.

"you alright , Charlie ?"

"yeah mate. listen I gotta go check up on a mate of mine I was working with on my last job. I got an odd phone call there from the old boss and I don't like what he was asking of me."

"oh alright. you uhh need a hand ?"

Charlie hesitates but then reckons it's safer to have backup with him.

he nods.

Sam gets his jacket and gives it to you.

Charlie puts on his own jacket.

Sam just shrugs on a winter knitted jumper and looks to the kid.

"you ready ?"

you nod a little edgy wondering what you three were going to walk into.

the three of you exit Charlie's London apartment.

he locks up and Sam and yourself follow after him through the streets of daytime London.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter three - The Missing Friend.

**Chapter Three - The Missing Friend.**

 

 

A harsh wind flows past you and you shiver involuntarily.

Sam spots this and frowns.

He walks over to you and buttons up his jacket on you.

"every time we go out you never zip up kid , why ?"

you shrug your shoulders and he rolls his eyes.

he places an arm around your shoulders as you two catch up to Charlie.

He's standing outside a blue painted door looking back at you two waiting patiently.

"Adriano hasn't called me in a couple of days and I'm pretty sure something bad happened. c'mon we're going in"

he takes his keys outta his pocket and chooses a key with a blue grip on it then proceeds to open the front door with it.

Sam and the kid follow him quickly inside shutting the blue door behind them.

the kid is about to call out when Charlie claps a hand over her mouth.

he shakes his head slowly then lets go of her.

Sam grabs her hand and whispers" not a sound kid. we don't know what happened here , Adriano  could be hiding with a gun here or worse . follow me and stick close ."

she nods.

there's a small table in the hallway that's been knocked over .

there's letters and bills scattered on the floor next to it.

Charlie's blue eyes scan the hallway for any further signs of disturbance .

he sees gouges in the wooden floor leading into Adriano's office he raises an eyebrow before turning to them.

"either of you got a mirror ?"

Sam looks annoyed.

"why ? you suddenly worried about your looks ?"

"no, you muppet. I wanna see if there's a guy with a gun in there and I don't wanna get shot."

the kid gets out a small square mirror with a black plastic cover on it .

it's roughly the size of a credit card.

"thanks darling. if it gets broken I'll getcha  a new one , promise" he winks at her and Sam rolls his eyes in annoyance.

she arches an eyebrow at this.

Sam yanks her back by the hand when she goes to follow Charlie.

"did I not just say .....follow me ?"

"sorry Sam"

Charlie slowly raises the mirror to the right height so he can see past the doorframe if there is anyone in there.

he grimaces at whatever he sees.

he lowers the mirror.

he hands it back to Sam who pockets it.

he looks up towards the ceiling for a moment before saying to Sam "lemme go in first , yeah ?"

"hmm .yeah sure. take your time"

Charlie enters the downstairs office space sighing . 

they can hear him moving through a mess on the floor sounds like loose sheets of paper and broken wood planks.

"alright guys c'mon in . he's not here. seems like he got away"

"that's good, right ?" the kid says as Sam pulls her behind him as they walk into the partially destroyed  office.

Sam shrugs his shoulders in response.

"depends on what happened here...doesn't look good to me. is that blood ?"

"hmm....yeah. "

the kid looks at the gaping hole in the office wall.

there's a hidden passageway that leads under Adriano's house it seems.

"uhh I know this sounds stupid but what the hell could do damage like that ?"

 Sam frowns.

"yeah , I'll be honest here kid ain't got a clue. looks like something you see in one of those superhero origins movies you're always so keen to drag me to...."

"hey, it's helping you catch up on the stuff you missed while you were in panama . don't be a jerk by tryna tease me about them...." you growl out pouting when he smirks at you.

"well I'm not gonna apologise. let's get that clear, by the way"

"yeah, sure you won't" 

if Charlie weren't so worried for Adriano he'd find their arguing entertaining.

he picks up a broken panel of wood from the wall .

it's then that he spots it....Adriano's iPhone.

he turns it on .

he checks the texts on it and finds something chilling on it.

"Sam come look at this , mate"

"yeah"

he peers over Charlie's shoulders in interest at the bright white screen with green text bubbles on it.

"huh seems someone visited him last night.

contact info only says it's the rhino."

"y'know Sam , this kinda sounds like a shitty intro to a superhero origins story"

"Yeah well if there's a rhino guy out there in the city of London , we're staying well the fuck away from him. you got that ?"

he glares at ya knowing how stubborn you can be.

"alright jees relax! I won't go chasing after the baddies , I promise"

Charlie pockets the iPhone as they search for more clues in Adriano's trashed house.

the kid finds a open box of bullets upstairs near a desk in what is left of Adriano's bedroom.

she scratches her chin in thought as she glances out the window.

a navy van parks across the street.

she eyes it warily before she backs away from the window upstairs.

Sam gets up to check what she's found.

"find anything useful yet, kid ? "

"found some bullets....something musta spooked him . half of them are gone from the box he had them in"

"yeah that's not ...well crap".

he spots something under the bed quicker than a flash of lightning with surprising agility Sam crouches down and retrieves what he spotted under Adriano's king size bed.

it's a torn piece of flesh that's grey in colour and has something dried and black on it.

"is that flesh ?"

" yeah...kinda looks like rhino skin"

"y'know I wonder is it like a human body with rhino hide on it but it still walks and talks like a human ? or does it have to charge around like a rhino on all fours?"

"I'd rather not find out yet kid. hell I could go the rest of my life without ever finding out but unfortunately we have an unspoken rule about other treasure hunters "help each other out if ya can" .

"I'm guessing it could be something like Rocksteady from the teenage mutant ninja turtles y'know ?" Sam says in a reminiscent tone of voice as he remembers watching crappy TV overseas with Nate.

"that would be cool. but uhh....maybe not . I don't fancy getting gored to death by a face tusk" you visibly shudder at the though of such a gruesome death.

Sam grimaces.

"yeah for the record that's not how I wanna picture going" 

"really ?"

"yeah. I figure it'll be a heart attack after a massive orgy"

"oh jees. great now I'll have images rolling around my head all day ...thanks for that"

" I can get rid of them  for ya. just picture Sully there instead of me"

"eugh no! ....stop or I'm gonna start thinking about it . have you forgotten I have a vivid imagination ?"

"no. that's why it's so funny kid"

"jerk"

"twerp"

"whatever" 

he smirks and messes up your short hair.

"quit it Sam"

"never"

it's then there's a loud knocking on the front door.

they don't answer but Charlie bounds upstairs to them rather quietly for a man of his size.

he motions for them to follow him and they do back downstairs into Adriano's study.

they make their way over to the hidden door and leave quietly shutting the hidden door behind them as they do.

they follow a very long narrow stone corridor with Charlie in the lead , the kid following behind him with Sam taking up the rear.

they can't hear anything behind them so far which is a good sign.

the tunnel starts to widen up and there are shafts of sunlight up ahead.

Charlie slows down.

"right  lads, I'm gonna scope out up ahead, alright ?"

they both nod.

the kid hops about in place trying to keep herself warm in the rather cold corridor.

Sam watches her as he lights up a cigarette taking a few generous puffs before exhaling deeply.

Charlie comes back not soon after.

"ok there's nothing dodgy up ahead, c'mon let's go"

Sam stubs out his cigarette on the nearest wall and puts it back into the pack for later.

they walk into a circular stone chamber.

"this must've been a family escape tunnel back in the day" Charlie mutters quietly as they spot Adriano's family crest etched into the wall across from them.

"were they in trouble for something , before ?"

"no, but they were really paranoid according to Adriano , used ta say he was the only sane one left" Charlie says shrugging over his shoulder.

 

 there's a heavy wooden door up ahead and Charlie pushes it open.

 the kid follows him with Sam grabbing her hand and shutting the  heavy wooden door behind him.

she looks back at him.

"we gotta be careful here , kid"

she nods and falls into step with him.

he lets go of her hand and they both look up to see Charlie pause to read an inscription etched into the archway over the next door.

"it says we do not protect the evil ones, we fight them"

"that's a family motto, is it ?" the kid asks.

Charlie nods.

Sam grins as they cross through the threshold after Charlie and are engulfed in  a sunlight drenched stone hallway leading to a street apparently.

Charlie peers around before they follow after him quickly.

they emerge from a metal gate under a rather big apartment building opposite a public house. Charlie smirks. "I know this place, it's one of Adriano's places his family owns, it's been in their family for ages, since the medieval times if I remember correctly. c'mon lads let's see if he's hiding out in there."

Charlie darts across the street narrowly dodging a blue mini cooper  in the street and an irate red headed man.

Sam and the kid wait until the traffic dies down before they cross the street to the pub.

they enter the pub to loud music , kids playing darts or pool, and a group of older ladies celebrating someone's birthday in the group.

they don't see Charlie.

 

the bartender asks them "what can I get ye ?" in a Scottish accent as he wipes a pint glass clean with a dishrag.

Sam chews his inner cheek for a few seconds before answering.

"got any Pepsi ?"

"yes mate, how many ya want ?"

"two please" he says glancing at the kid at his side.

 they hop up on two barstools to wait for their drinks.

a woman comes downstairs from behind the bar, she spots them and heads over to them just after the bartender hands them their sodas and Sam pays him.

"Charlie is upstairs with Adriano if you two wouldn't mind following me I'll show ye where they are"

Sam shrugs and the kid nods.

they follow her behind the bar and head up the narrow stairs to see Adriano and Charlie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
